


Within Reach

by WriterMind01



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Past Garnet/Jasper - Freeform, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 13,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterMind01/pseuds/WriterMind01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She never wanted nor thought she'd leave her, but here they are.</p><p>Jasper's struggling to deal with her breakup from Garnet and with her current girlfriend, Lapis breathing down her next, Jasper doesn't know what to do. Will she ever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I decided to start the Jaspernet aftermath of a breakup story. Let me know what you think.

This isn’t the first time that she’s caught herself staring at and tracing her face from a photograph. Ever since their break up, she’s been finding herself in this predicament more often than not.

She knows it’s her fault, but she never meant for this to happen. She never wanted nor thought she’d leave her, but here they are.

Why did she allow this when she still loves her? She doesn’t care how much she tells everyone that she doesn’t lover her anymore, because she doesn’t mean it and she never will.

That woman has her heart, from the moment she saw her box and heard her speak (and as mushy as it sounds), she knew she loved her.

 

“Jasper, open the door! I know you’re home and if I find out she’s in there-,” the voice trails off as the door slams open.

“What do you want Lapis?” Jasper questions the slim woman.

“What do you mean what do I want? Move, I am your girlfriend after all.” Lapis pushes past Jasper and walks into the apartment. “I don’t have to want anything. Where is she?” Lapis turns to face Jasper, hands on her cloth covered hips.

Jasper rolls her eyes as she shuts her front door. “Man, who are you talking about?” Jasper huffs out as she walks over and plops down on her couch.

“Don’t play stupid with me. I know she’s here,” Lapis snaps out.

Jasper sighs and attempts to control her anger. She’s tired of having this argument.

“Answer me, where is she?”

“Man, whoever this ‘she’ you keep talking about is, she’s not here,” Jasper says.

“Stop lying! I know she’s here and if you won’t tell me, I’ll just go look,” Lapis states and moves toward Jasper’s closet.

Jasper closes her eyes as she hears Lapis walk around, opening and closing doors and slamming things. At the sound of glass being shattered, Jasper makes her way to Lapis, following the trail of destruction until she came to her room.

Once there, she takes in the destruction of the flute glasses that Garnet bought her for her birthday. At the sight of the shattered flute glasses, Jasper snaps.

“What the hell Lapis?” Jasper asks as she grips Lapis up by her arm.

“Get off me, you’re hurting me,” Lapis whines

“I don’t care. Do you know how much these cost?” Jasper bites out.

“I don’t care, you need to stop drinking anyways,” Lapis retorts back.

Jasper lets out a growl but otherwise swallows back the retort rising in her throat. Jasper, with a grip still on Lapis’ arm, drags her out her bedroom and toward the front door. “Get out,” Jasper growls.

“No. Not until she comes out.” Lapis crosses her arms and stands with her back toward the door, facing Jasper.

“For the last time, she’s not here!” Jasper growls out.

“Why are you lying?”

“Why are you so obsessed with Garnet? We aren’t even together anymore, why is she all you worry about? Shit, you worry more about her than you do me.”

Lapis squints her eyes and steps toward Jasper. “You know exactly why. You’re forever around her and talking to her. It’s like you’d rather be with her more than me.” Lapis presses her index finger into Jasper’s chest and keeps poking with every word.

Jasper reaches up and snatches Lapis’ wrist, stepping back a little to create some sense of space. “I don’t want to be with her. I tell you that every time you ask. And yes, we still talk, we are still friends.”

Lapis snatches her wrist out of Jasper’s grip. “Well, you can’t be friends with her anymore.”

Jasper lets out a chuckle at Lapis’ statement. “You out your damn mind if you ever think I’m going to stop being her friend,” Jasper tells her infuriated girlfriend.

“Drop her or we’re done,” Lapis gives and ultimatum to Jasper.

Jasper shrugs her shoulders. “Go ahead, but both you and I know that you’ll never be able to walk away from me. No matter how much I infuriate you, I’m the only one you want to be with.” Jasper walks away and head over to her couch. “Go ahead and leave if you want to.” Jasper sits down and places her hands behind her head.

Lapis balls up her fist and grits her teeth. “Ugh! Fine. I can’t stand your buff ass anyways. Have fun being single and everything you think you know about me, you don’t.” With that, Lapis turns, opens the door and walks out, slamming it behind her.

Jasper lets out a sigh. She really doesn’t understand why she deals with this on a regular basis. Even when she was with Garnet, they never argued this much.

Jasper shakes the thought from her head and heads toward her fridge, reaching for the closest bottle of E&J. Twisting off the top, Jasper takes a swig of it before heading back to the couch.

For the rest of the night, Jasper spent it getting drunk.


	2. Chapter 2

She was sleeping when she felt her phone vibrating on her dresser. Reaching over half-heartedly, she grabs her phone and presses the answer button.

“Hello?” her stoic voice says into the phone.

“Hey gorgeous,” Jasper’s voice wavers through the phone. “Did I wake you?”

Her heart stops at Jasper’s question and due to the fog of sleep still covering her brain, she answers with her heart.

“No, love, you didn’t,” she responds back into the receiver.

“Well, come open the door then,” Jasper says before hanging up.

Garnet looks at her phone: _3:24 am, Gems, why is she even up right now?_

Climbing out of her bed, Garnet places on her robe and makes her way to her front door.

“Morning beautiful,” Jasper says with a goofy grin on her face once the door opens.

“Jasp, it’s three in the morning, why are you here?” Garnet questions as she gestures for Jasper to enter. Shutting the door and locking it, Garnet then turns to face Jasper, who is suddenly too close.

“I still love you,” Jasper says as she closes the gap between them and wraps her arms around Garnet’s waist. “Still love me?” Jasper whispers.

Garnet freezes at Jasper’s touch and question. Of course she still loved this big hunk, that would never change, but she’s not hers to have anymore.

Garnet manages to squeeze her arms between them and place her hands on Jasper’s chest. “Gems Jasper, you reek. Have you been drinking again?” Garnet pushes Jasper away.

Jasper takes the hint and backs away from Garnet. Roughly, she runs her hands through her hair.

“Yeah. Lapis wanted to argue with me again. She keeps having this idea in her head that you’re in the apartment. Not to mention she shattered the flukes glasses you bought me. I nearly lost my temper about that,” Jasper says and makes her way toward Garnet’s couch.

Garnet nods her head and follows Jasper to the couch. “I’m sorry. You two seem to be arguing a lot lately.” Garnet sits down on the couch next to Jasper.

“We do and it’s always about the same thing. She’s so scared that I’ll run off with you.” Jasper turns to look at Garnet. “I mean, she’s not wrong, if I thought I could get you back, I would be with you in a heartbeat.”

Garnet stares back at Jasper, her heterochromia eyes filled with emotions. If she could have Jasper, she would also take her back in a heartbeat, but sadly that’s not the case. Both of them have made their beds, now they must sleep in them.

“I really don’t know where everything went wrong. I just know that one minute I had you and the next I have Lapis and you’re out of my reach,” Jasper says, slurring some of her words as she positions her body so her head is laying across Garnet’s lap.

Garnet, herself still doesn’t understand what happened between them either. They were so good together. By all means, they were not supposed to make it but somehow they did, and what they had was great. That all changed when Lapis came into the picture.

“Hey Garn,” Jasper calls, snapping Garnet from her thoughts.

“Hmmm?” Garnet answers, allowing one of her hands to comb through Jasper’s wild mane.

Jasper doesn’t say anything at first. Instead, she looks Garnet in her eyes before grabbing Garnet’s free hand. “I’m sorry I hurt you and I do still love you. I will always love you, even if I’m with Lapis, you will always be who my heart wants.”

Garnet swallows. She, with all her heart, wants to tell Jasper the same thing.

A single tear falls from her eyes and Jasper reaches up with her free hand to wipe the tear away. “I’m so sorry Garn, I didn’t mean to make you cry,” Jasper quickly says.

Garnet shakes her head. “No, it’s fine.” Garnet turns to look down at their still joined hands before her eyes focuses back on Jasper’s face. “I’d be lying if I said I didn’t still love you too,” Garnet pauses and looks away. “But, you’re not mine to have anymore.”

Jasper looks at the sadness in Garnet’s eyes and her heart breaks a little. Using her free hand, Jasper places it on the back of Garnet’s neck and pulls her down for a sweet and gentle kiss.

Garnet knows they shouldn’t be doing this. Not only is she disrespecting Lapis and Jasper’s relationship, but she’s also disrespecting herself by kissing someone who’s in a relationship, even if she had her first. But Garnet couldn’t help the way her lips melded with Jasper’s, nor how her body seemed to melt and lean toward Jasper all the same time.

“I will always be yours,” Jasper says after separating her lips from Garnet’s.

“No,” Garnet lets out before a barrage of tears stream down her face.

Jasper’s heart breaks at the sight and she tries her best to wipe away the tears, but Garnet pushes her hands away.

“You shouldn’t come here anymore,” Garnet says quietly.

Jasper sits up at her statement, the haze of the alcohol lifting slightly. “Garnet.” Jasper reaches out for Garnet but Garnet quickly stands and makes a retreat into her room.

Jasper, if she knew one thing was that Garnet didn’t really want to go and she herself didn’t want to go. Getting herself together, Jasper gave herself time to let the dizziness fade away before she went after Garnet.

“Garnet,” Jasper says as she steps into Garnet’s bedroom and notices the African beauty sitting on the bed with her knees to her chest. _That’s very uncharacteristic of her._

Jasper steps closer before she was forced to crawl on the bed. Once on the bed, she sits beside Garnet and pulls her into a side hug.

“I’m not going to leave you and even if I may be a little drunk, I mean it.” Jasper looks over at Garnet who hasn’t moved from her position. “How about this, I’ll be gone before you wake. I promise, but can you promise me one thing?” At the question, Garnet looks up a Jasper.

“What?” she questions.

“Promise me that no matter what happens, even if we cannot be together, we’ll at least stay friends?” Jasper asks.

“I promise.” Garnet looks away from Jasper but snuggles closer to her. “Just,” Garnet pauses, “hold me until you leave.”

Jasper nods her head and as the two stretch out and get comfortable on Garnet’s bed, Jasper tightens her hold on Garnet. Garnet snuggles closer and buries her face into Jasper’s chest. She truly did miss this.

 

Jasper wakes up to a single ray of sunshine shining in her face. Cracking open her eyes, she takes in a sleeping Garnet.

She remembered what she promised last night, surprisingly. So, quietly and gently, she slips out of the bed, but not before brushing some stray curls out of Garnet’s face and placing a soft kiss on her lips.

“I truly still do love you. I’m happy to know you do too, but I won’t hurt you no more,” Jasper says.

As Jasper gets to the entrance of Garnet’s bedroom doorway, she looks back at the woman she loves. She smiles a sad smile but continues out and out of the apartment.

She doesn’t know why she does this to herself, nor to Garnet. Leaving Garnet always seems like the hardest thing to do, whether they were together or not. Yet, even if she knows that she’s supposed to be with Lapis, Garnet is just someone she can’t and won’t let go of and it saddens her to know that Garnet feels the same, but neither of them can do anything about it.

“ **Babe**.” Jasper’s phone vibrates with a text from Lapis.

Jasper looks at it, but doesn’t respond. She doesn’t care how Lapis reacts, right now, she just needs to get home and get some rest before she heads out to practice.

 

Garnet wakes a couple minutes later and notices the empty space next to her. She tries to harden herself against the feeling of her heart being torn in half, but doesn’t quite manage.

Even though it’s not like her, Garnet rolls over and cries herself back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

“She really had the nerve to tell me that I’m crazy if I thought she was ever going to stop being _her_ friend,” Lapis scoffs as she stuffs a mini snickers in her mouth.

“I’d wish you’d stop eating all my candy when you come over, but what did you-,” the voice was cut off by Lapis.

“No, Peri. She’s ungrateful and no matter what she says, I know she’s cheating on me with her!” Lapis snaps out.

A sigh can be heard in the room. “It makes sense, if she was,” Peridot states, but more to herself.

“Whose side are you on?” Lapis snaps at Peridot.

“No ones. But you have to admit, you have been a little obsessed with Garnet.” Peridot shrugs her shoulders.

“That’s only because she-she’s after Jasper.”

Peridot raises and eyebrow. She may not have paid much attention to Garnet, but one thing she did notice was that Garnet and Jasper rarely came in contact for more than two minutes whenever Lapis was around. They truly were good friends, after all, they both were the top athletes in their sports.

“Maybe it’s your subconscious getting back at you for breaking them up,” Peridot throws out as she turns back to her computer.

“What are you talking about? I didn’t break them up!” Lapis exclaims.

Peridot pauses in typing to look at Lapis. With an eyebrow raised, Peridot shakes her head. “Really? Because I could’ve sworn that you were the one making all the moves on Jasper and you were the one that was caught trying to have sex with Jasper by Amethyst.”

Lapis looks away. “They-they didn’t even make a good match,” she huffs out.

Peridot shakes her head. “Even still, you had no right to end what they had. They weren’t meant to work, but somehow they did. You had no right to end that.”

“Whatever. I still know she’s cheating on me with her,” Lapis says before stuffing another mini snickers in her mouth.

“Or, are you pushing her to cheat. Maybe you want her to cheat with Garnet, just to prove yourself right.” Peridot turns back to her computer. She’s seen Lapis act like this before, and it’s always because the way she gets into a relationship is by breaking the previous one up. Then she get paranoid that she’s being cheated on.

“How am I pushing her to cheat?” Lapis crosses her arms.

Period looks over at Lapis, again with a raised eyebrow. “Have you ever just asked Garnet if she’s messing with Jasper?”

“Why, so she can lie to me?” Lapis counters.

“If they are, they are. After all, you did end their relationship. It’s only natural for them to go back to each other. From what I heard, those two were going strong for about three years until you broke them up.”

“So what are you saying? If they’re messing with each other, I can’t do anything because I was the one that broke them up in the first place?”

Peridot shrugs her shoulders. “I’m just saying, the more you argue with Jasper about her relationship and friendship with Garnet, the more you’re pushing Jasper back into Garnet’s arms. Though, I’m 90% sure that Garnet would not take Jasper back due to the fact of what happened.”

Lapis grits her teeth at Peridot’s statement. She’s always wanted Jasper since the day she saw her and she knew that Jasper was with Garnet, but they just weren’t a good fit. She and Jasper fit better, they were the ideal couple. So yes, she did force herself upon Jasper. She wasn’t expecting to get caught, her plan was actually to succeed in seducing Jasper and then throw it in Garnet’s face, but hey, Amethyst snitching worked out just as well.

“I’m going to text her,” Lapis tells Peridot.

“Do as you please. I wouldn’t be surprised if she doesn’t answer. That fight yesterday was pretty epic. Keep it up and she really might break up with you,” Peridot responds.

“She’d never,” Lapis says before pulling out her phone.

“ **Babe,** ” Lapis texts Jasper’s phone.

After a couple minutes of not getting a text, Lapis snaps and throws her phone.

“What the heck Lapis?” Peridot asks.

“She didn’t answer. I swear to Gems if she’s with Garnet,” Lapis says.

“And if she is or was, what are you going to do? Doesn’t she have to practice today? She’s proabably sleeping.”

“I don’t care. When I text her, she should answer.”

Peridot shakes her head, but doesn’t say anything else. Instead she turns back to her computer and finishes writing the computer program she’s been working on for the past two months.


	4. Chapter 4

_Garnet shifts herself so that she’s no longer in Jasper’s arms but sitting with her back towards the headboard of her bed instead._

_“Jasper, we should break up.” Garnet slowly brings her eyes up to face Jasper’s, tears of pain and sorrow fill her eyes._

_“Why?” Jasper reaches out to grab Garnet’s hand, but Garnet pulls it away._

_Garnet looks down at her hands. She hates doing this, but she has no other choice, she can’t accept this._

_“Amethyst caught you about to have sex with Lapis,” Garnet states more than asks._

_“I can explain,” Jasper starts but Garnet puts up a hand._

_“No need too. I know. I think it’s better if you spend your time focused on her,” Garnet states._

_“But I don’t want her. I want you!” Jasper raises her voice and moves closer to Garnet. “I love you Garnet.”_

_Garnet freezes at Jasper’s declaration and though she knows that Jasper is telling the truth, she knows that there’s a part of Jasper that is attracted to Lapis and Lapis will never leave them alone._

_“I love you too,” Garnet says and Jasper quickly takes her in her arms._

_“Then why are you pushing me away?” Jasper buries her face in Garnet’s hair._

_“Because you need this,” Garnet whispers._

_Jasper pulls back to cup Garnet’s face in her giant hands. “I need you.”_

_At Jasper’s statement, the tears begin to fall from Garnet’s eyes. Garnet attempts to wipe her tears, but Jasper beats her too it._

_“Please, don’t push me away,” Jasper begs as she pulls Garnet into a tight hug. Garnet wraps her arms around Jasper and hugs her back, but she knows she has to let her go._

_Garnet pulls away, just enough to look at Jasper. Garnet couldn’t help but notice a shadow in the background and when she looks again, Lapis is standing behind Jasper._

_Garnet blinks and when she looks next, Lapis is dragging Jasper out the door. Jasper looks back, but doesn’t say a thing._

 

Garnet wakes to tears streaming down her face. She’s been crying in her sleep again.

She remembers Jasper coming to the apartment and she remembers crying herself back to sleep when she noticed Jasper was no longer there.

Why does she do this to herself? She knows that she still loves Jasper and she knows that Jasper still loves her, so why is she doing this? Why is she allowing Lapis to have the final word?

Garnet rolls over in her bed and falls face first into Jasper’s pillow. She can still smell her.

Pulling back, Garnet rolls back over to grab her phone; four messages.

“Boxing at 5,” a text read from her mom, Ruby.

“Yo G., let’s go see this wrestling match,” a text from Amethyst states.

“Would you be free for lunch?” a text from Pearl reads.

Garnet’s heart flutters at the last text. “Lunch ... or dinner … as friends?” Jasper sends her.

Replying to all four messages; Garnet confirms with her mom about her boxing practice at 5, she asks for a raincheck on the wrestling match with Amethyst, she replies ‘yes’ to the lunch with Pearl and she tells Jasper to meet her after her boxing practice.

Throwing her phone on the bed, Garnet makes her way to the bathroom, but before she could close the door behind her, her phone rings.

Quickly making her way back over to it, she picks up the phone and debates whether or not to answer it when she sees Jasper’s name pop up. Taking a deep breath, she answers the call.

“Hello?” Garnet answers with her stoic voice.

“Hey Gorgeous, practice still at 5?” Jasper’s rough voice comes through the receiver.

“Yes, practice is still at 5, why?” Garnet questions as she makes her way back to the bathroom.

“Maybe I’ll stop by after football practice to watch you, like old times,” Jasper states with an air of confidence.

“Like old times?” Garnet repeats and shakes her head. “Jasper, we can’t be more than friends, but it would be nice if you came. I know Ruby’s a little antsy without you there. Maybe next time when I have the time, I’ll come watch my friend, the Quarterback, practice.”

Jasper lets out a chuckle. She know the game that Garnet is playing and though she doesn’t want to play along, she doesn’t want to lose Garnet any more than she already has.

“How about today? We have practice in 15,” Jasper states.

Garnet frowns at the question. “I’m sorry. I’m planning to meet Pearl for lunch.”

Jasper’s line goes quiet for a while, not even the sound of Jasper’s breathing can be heard. Garnet wonders if she’s said the wrong thing, but then again, they’re not together.

“Jasper, I’ve got to go. I’ll see you at 5 or around then.” With that, Garnet hangs up the phone and proceeds to take her shower.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Jasper didn’t know how to feel when Garnet told her that she was meeting Pearl for lunch. She admits it, she doesn’t like Pearl. She’s too perfect, everything about her rubs Jasper the wrong way; the way she glides through the hallway like she’s better than everyone else, the way she talks to people as if they are beneath her and the way she’s trying to go after Garnet, _her_ Garnet.

Jasper doesn’t like Pearl and she hates that she’s going after Garnet. Garnet is hers and only hers, no matter if they are together or not.

Jasper, so caught up in her thoughts, she didn’t hear Lapis come up behind her until she heard Lapis speak.

“Hey baby, I’ve missed you,” Lapis says as she attempts to wrap her arms around Jasper.

“Lapis.” Jasper smiles and reaches around to pull Lapis in front of her. “Told you, you couldn’t walk away from me.”

Lapis rolls her eyes at Jasper but smiles none the less at her. “Well, that’s only ‘cause I know you’d be lost without me.”

Jasper laughs at Lapis’ statement. Wrapping her arms around Lapis’ tiny waist, Jasper pulls her closer to her. “I take it you’re not mad anymore.”

“No, I’m still mad. I just missed talking to my girlfriend.” Lapis looks away from Jasper’s eyes and stares at her chest. “But don’t get it twisted, I still don’t like the fact that you still talk to and hang around _her._ ”

Jasper rolls her eyes at Lapis but she guess she can understand. Garnet and she were really … okay, so they didn’t start off on a great note. At first Jasper couldn’t get over the fact that Garnet was more popular in the sports than she was, but after some time of scouting her out, Jasper actually came to respect her. Sometime after they started dating. Both she and Garnet knew that they weren’t supposed to work, but somehow they did and what they had was great. Jasper can understand why Lapis would feel some type of way, Garnet really is a big part of her life, but stressing over her every day is not helping.

“I don’t want to talk about it. You and I both know that there’s no way that I am going to stop being Garnet’s friend and as far as we are concerned, as long as you don’t start an argument about her every day, we’ll be fine.” Jasper lifts Lapis’ chin, so that Lapis is looking into her eyes. “Understand?”

“But why do you have to hang out with her all the time?” Lapis pouts and Jasper lets out a sigh and gently drops Lapis’ chin.

“She’s my friend. You don’t see me telling you to stop hanging around Peridot, do you?” Jasper questions.

“No, but Peri and I don’t have the same history that you and Garnet have. For Gemsake Jasper, you and she dated for three years before y’all broke up.” Lapis lowers her voice. “I’m just scared that one day you’ll wake up and decide that you want to go back to her.”

Jasper had to admit, Lapis’ little confession did make her heart hurt. Even if that was the case, Garnet would never take her back, at least, not like this and that hurt her. But to know that Lapis is scared that she may leave her one day, makes her feel bad for thinking about running back to Garnet.

“I won’t leave. I mean, sure there were times when I thought about leaving, but it wasn’t to go back to Garnet, at least not in that way. She’s my friend, one of the only few I have. I can’t let her go, do you understand? There’s no reason for you to fear me leaving you,” Jasper tells Lapis.

“Even still.” Lapis steps out of Jasper’s embrace. “I feel threatened by your connection and history with her.”

Jasper, at this point, thought she was getting through to Lapis, but she guesses she was wrong. “I’m sorry you feel that way, but if you want to continue to feel that way, then you shouldn’t be with me.”

Lapis snaps her head up to look at Jasper, anger fueling her eyes once again. “So you’re choosing her over me again!?” Lapis yells.

“No. I’m just letting you know that if you’re feeling so threatened by our history, that you either suck it up or break up with me. I said I wasn’t going to leave you and I meant that. The only way to lose me is if you break up with me,” Jasper corrects Lapis.

Lapis looks away from Jasper and down at her hands. “I’m sorry,” she mumbles out.

Jasper smirks slightly. “What was that?”

Lapis glances at Jasper and couldn’t help the small smile that was pulling at the edges of her mouth. “I said I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t hear you. What was it that you said?” Jasper’s smirks turns into a full blown smile. As much as she and Lapis argues, she still loves making the slim woman squirm in her skin.

“I said I was sorry!” Lapis yells and Jasper lets out a deep, rich chuckle.

“I heard you the first time, I just wanted to see you squirm.” Jasper continues chuckling before she notices the pout on Lapis’ face.

Sighing, Jasper pulls Lapis to her and lifts her chin to look her in the eyes. “Quit pouting,” Jasper says before she leans in and captures Lapis’ lips with her own.

She could feel Lapis melting into her, the anger no longer present in her. Slowly Lapis’ arms wrap around Jasper’s neck and pulls her closer.

“Don’t you have practice in a couple minutes?” Lapis asks once she pulls back from Jasper.

“Yeah, you coming to watch me?” Jasper looks smug at Lapis.

She already knows that Lapis is going to come. Ever since they started dating, Lapis has been at every one of her practices. She misses the days when Garnet was in Lapis’ place.


	6. Chapter 6

"Babe, you did great! You're going to kill them in the game next week!" Lapis says excitedly as she approaches her girlfriend. 

"Thanks babe," Jasper says as she allows her girlfriend to kiss her cheek. 

A frown crosses Lapis' face as she sees Jasper pull out her phone and check the time.

"What is it?" Lapis asks, slightly worried, slightly suspicious.

"I gotta get to the gym. Ruby needs to speak with me."

A full blown scowl crosses Lapis' face. "Ruby? As in _her_ mother Ruby? Will _she_  be there?"

Lapis could hear Jasper sigh. 

"Yeah, her mother and yeah, she'll be there, she's always there. Ruby is also her coach." Jasper pinches the bridge of her nose and exhales. "Come with me if you don't trust me."

Lapis is quiet. Of course she doesn't trust her, not when it comes to Garnet. And though she knows Jasper can sense it, she doesn't want to give her the satisfaction of admitting it.

Jasper nods her head and hikes her equipment bag up on her shoulders before walking out the doors. 

...

Lapis follows Jasper into the gym and the first thing she sees is none other than Garnet knocking out her opponent with a uppercut to the chin.

"Damn Garn., nice one," Jasper loud voice booms and everyone turns to face Jasper.

"Jasper, long time no see," another loud voice booms from the room as a short, muscular woman with a headband around her fro approaches Jasper.

"Ruby!" Jasper says and shakes the woman's hand. "I've been busy, but I'm here now."

Ruby laughs and it's loud just like her voice. "How you been? How's football going?" 

"It's going. Championship game next week," Jasper says with a smile. 

"Well, we'll be there. Gotta support a fellow student, you know," Ruby says before raising her eye brow at Lapis.

Lapis allows Jasper to take her hand and pull her closer but notices that Jasper doesn't look at her for even the briefest of seconds while she does it.

"Lapis, my girlfriend," Jasper says and squeezes Lapis' hand slightly.

"She's cute. But come over here, I have a proposition for you and some things I need you to look over," Ruby says and begins to walk away. 

Lapis looks at Jasper and Jasper simply squeezes her hand before letting go and following Ruby.

Lapis stares at Jasper and Ruby for a while before her attention falls on Garnet, who is in the ring with another fighter.

Lapis watches until Garnet knocks out the other fighter with a barrage of body shots and a right hook to the head.

Lapis couldn't shake the shiver that vibrated through her whole body. Even after everything she did, Garnet did not come after her and she knew Garnet was very capable of it. Yet still, Garnet let her take Jasper with barely a fight.

..

"Jasper talking to Ruby?" Garnet's stoic voice brings Lapis out of her thoughts.

Lapis steps back as a precaution. "Yeah."

Garnet let's out a hum but says nothing otherwise.

Lapis looks around for an escape. She's not afraid of Garnet, she's just aware of the fact that Garnet could hurt her real bad if she wanted to.

"Championship game next week?" Garnet questions after a while.

"Y-yeah," Lapis says and looks toward Jasper and Ruby.

Garnet let's out a chuckle and Lapis turn to look at her.

"Look, I'm not trying to make trouble. For myself, you or Jasper," Garnet says with her hands up.

"Then why are you cheating with my girlfriend?" Lapis questions.

Garnet drops her hands. "I'm not doing anything with Jasper. We're just friends."

"You're lying!" Lapis raises her voice and heads turns to face them.

"Lapis, lower your voice," Garnet says cooly.

"I know you're messing with my girlfriend!" Lapis lowers her voice, but still heads are turned toward them.

"I'm not and if you keep making a scene, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," Garnet says in a clipped tone; a mix between a warning and a threat.

"I'd drop your voice if you knew what was good for you," Ruby's voice says as she approaches the two.

Lapis goes to open her mouth, but Jasper's voice cuts her off. 

"Lapis, back off," Jasper says, also in a clipped tone.

"You're always defending her!" Lapis shouts.

"This time I'm trying to save your life. Back. Off." Jasper glares at Lapis. She's not playing.

"Ugh!" Lapis screams and walks out.


	7. Chapter 7

Jasper turns and looks apologetic at both Ruby and Garnet. "I'm sorry about her."

"It's cool, but now that that happened, are you sure that you'll be able to take her?" Ruby questions causing Garnet to turn and look at her mother.

"Mom, you didn't? I told you, I already asked Bismuth to join me," Garnet lets out.

Jasper turns her attention fully on Garnet. "Who's Bismuth?"

"A friend and she already said yes."

"Well, I haven't met her and Jasper's going too," Ruby tells Garnet.

"So?" Garnet retorts.

All seems to go quiet afterwards as Jasper and Garnet have an intense staring-off.

"Knock, Knock. Uh, I hope I wasn't interrupting anything," a slightly bulky female says from the doorway entrance.

Jasper breaks her contact with Garnet's eyes and turns to face the female.

"No Bis.," Garnet says as she makes her way over to her friend. "Glad you could make it." Garnet smiles slightly at her friend.

"Who are you?" Jasper comments.

Jasper watches as Bismuth turns to her and opens her mouth, but before she could say anything, Garnet steps in.

"Mom, Jasper, meet Bismuth. Bismuth, meet my mom and Jasper."

Jasper watches as both move together toward Ruby.

"Nice to meet you, your daughter speaks so highly about you and your coaching," Bismuth says, outstretching her hand toward Ruby.

Jasper watches as Ruby sizes up Bismuth before slowly reaching out and shaking her hand.

"What do you play?" Ruby asks.

Bismuth uses her free hand to run it through her colorful dreads. "Well, um, I'm not much of an athlete now a days, but I did used to play a little bit of everything; boxing, football, baseball, basketball, wrestling, karate, etc."

Jasper crosses her arms. "So what are you doing now?" Jasper questions.

Bismuth throws her a look but keeps her attention on Ruby. "Well, I'm a blacksmith and I deal with weaponry; I sell and fix weapons."

Jasper rolls her eyes but makes sure to catch Garnet's gaze, few words being expressed between them.

"Ahem, Garnet, are you ready to go?" Bismuth turns toward Garnet.

"Go where?" Ruby asks.

"Yeah, go where?" Jasper throws in, causing Garnet to roll her eyes at her.

Bismuth doesn't turn to address Jasper but keeps her attention on Garnet and Ruby.

"Well," Bismuth pauses to wrap an arm around Garnet's shoulders and Garnet wraps an arm around Bismuth's waist.

"She invited me to this celebration with her, so I figured the least I could do is buy her a dress for the event."

At the statement, Ruby let her jaw drop and Jasper had to stop hers from dropping.

"And you're okay with that?" Ruby questions her daughter.

"Yes mom. I mean, I'm not much of a dress kind of girl, but this is a big event mom," Garnet replies to her mom. "I'm going to go change. Thanks Bis.." Garnet gives Bismuth a squeeze before disappearing into the back.

"You have such a wonderful daughter," Bismuth says to Ruby.

"Just watch where you put your hands," Jasper huffs out.

Ruby lets out a laugh at Jasper's statement. "Relax Jasper. So Bismuth, is it? What are your intentions with my Garnet?" Bismuth just smiles.

"No worries, we're just friends. I know her heart belongs to someone else." Bismuth throws a look back at Jasper who just huffs and crosses her arms.

"That's nice, but it didn't answer the question."

"Oh, sorry. I just want her to have a good time. She's been down in the dumps lately, I just want her to be happy," Bismuth finishes right as Garnet comes out the back with all her belongings.

"Y'all were being nice to each other, right?" Garnet questions as she reaches the three.

"Of course, what else would we be?" Bismuth says with a smile, which causes Garnet to smile back. "You ready? Need me to carry anything?"

Garnet shakes her head. "Bye mom, bye Jasper," Garnet says as Bismuth opens the door for her. Garnet smiles at her and reaches for her hand.

Jasper watches as the two exit the gym holding hands and she watches as Garnet, _her_ Garnet leans her head on Bismuth's shoulder.

"Thank you...for everything," Garnet says as she places her head on Bismuth's shoulder.

"Anything for you." Bismuth turns her head to place a kiss on Garnet's forehead. "If ever you need me, even if it's about you and Jasper, I'm here."


	8. Chapter 8

"So, are you going to tell me what happened or am I going to have to guess?" Bismuth questions as Garnet and she walks down the street.

"Just another day dealing with Jasper and Lapis," Garnet replies, not really in the mood for talking.

Garnet notices Bismuth nod her head, but she knows her friends wants to say something.

"I mean, I get it. You don't want to talk about it, but answer me this, what's the point of you and Jasper playing these games? Why'd you let Lapis take her from you?" Bismuth questions as they reach the store and she opens the door for Garnet.

"We're not playing games and I didn't let Lapis take her from me," Garnet huffs out as she walks through the door.

"Oh right, my bad, you practically gave Jasper to her," Bismuth says as she too walks into the store and allows the door to close after her.

"I did not and why are we talking about this anyways?" Garnet questions as she makes her way over to a row of dresses; evening gowns to be precise.

Bismuth licks her lips but doesn't say anything as she picks up a long, green, open backed evening gown.

"Here, try this." Bismuth hands the dress to Garnet. "And we're talking about this because in case you didn't noticed, Jasper was staring daggers at me. I mean, if looks could kill," Bismuth follows it with a laugh.

Garnet rolls her eyes as she takes the dress. As she heads to the dressing room, she couldn't help but ponder what Bismuth said.

"She .. wasn't .. going .. to .. do .. nothing," Garnet says as she struggles slightly to get the dress on; her bountiful chest making it difficult. "Hey Bis., I don't think this is a good dress."

"Come out and let me see?" Bismuth replies as she flicks through the dresses before settling on a long, red and black evening gown with an open back, a thigh-high slit and a tail in the back.

"I can't, my chest is out. Just hand me another," Garnet calls as she then struggles to get the dress off.

"Here," Bismuth says as she places the red and black dress on top of Garnet's changing stall's door.

"Thanks," Garnet says as she takes the red and black dress and replaces it with the green one.

"Do you still love her?" Bismuth's question catches Garnet off guard and she almost doesn't answer.

"I do," Garnet replies as she finishes putting on the red and black gown.

"And does she still love you?"

"She does." Garnet stares at herself before opening the changing stall door.

"Then why did you let her go and-?" Bismuth's question dies on her tongue as Garnet walks out the changing stall. "Damn Garn., do a little spin for me?"

Garnet smirks slightly but none the less indulges Bismuth and gives her a little spin.

Honestly, the dress is a perfect fit with just enough of Garnet's breast popping out but not completely popping out and the amount of leg showing is not too much that it makes Garnet look unladylike.

"You're fucking gorgeous," Bismuth says, her mouth watering slightly.

Garnet blushes slightly at Bismuth's reaction. "So, this one?"

"Hell yeah, that one!" Bismuth exclaims. "Want a pair of shoes too? I think I saw some red bottoms that would go perfectly with the dress."

"Sure," Garnet says as she heads back to change out the dress. "Hey Bis.," Garnet calls from her stall as Bismuth makes her way over to the shoes.

"Yeah?" Bismuth grabs the shoes and turns back to face Garnet.

"Thank you," Garnet says as she steps out the stall with the gown dropped over her arm.

Bismuth just smiles and blushes at Garnet. "Any time. I told you anything for you. Come on, let's go check out."

Garnet smiles and quickly walks over to Bismuth, grabbing her hand as they make their way to the register.

"OMG, you two are like so cute," the cashier at the register says as he takes the items from them.

Both Garnet and Bismuth blush.

"We're not dating, I wish, but she already got someone at home for her. I'm just helping out," Bismuth says as Garnet squeezes her hand. "She is beautiful though, isn't she?"

The cashier looks between the two and can't help but smile. "Indeed she is. Your total is $148," he says and Bismuth pulls out her credit card and hands it to him. "You two enjoy the rest of your day," he says as he hands them their bags and Bismuth her card.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey Bis., thanks again for this," Garnet says as Bismuth holds the door for her to exit."

"No problem." Bismuth runs a hand through her colorful dreds. "You can stop thanking me. I told you I'd do anything for you."

Garnet is quiet for a moment. "I know, but I just really want you to know how much I appreciate you .. and what you said in the store."

Bismuth blushes at Garnet's statement. She wasn't lying when she told the cashier that she wished she was dating Garnet .. and Garnet knows.

"Yeah, well," Bismuth breaks off, not knowing what else to say.

"Bis.," Garnet says and turns around to face Bismuth, effectively stopping Bismuth in her path. "I know you weren't lying when you said those things to the cashier."

"Just forget about it. I mean besides the fact that you are beautiful and I'm just helping out." Bismuth let's out and awkward yet haughty laugh. 

Garnet just smiles at Bismuth. 

"What?" Bismuth questions. "You making me scared."

"Don't be scared. I just want to see something," Garnet replies and places her bags on the ground. 

"What is-," Bismuth is cut off as Garnet captures Bismuth's lips with her own.

Garnet could feel as Bismuth relaxes under her lips. She also couldn't help but be aware as Bismuth snakes an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. The kiss was electric, but it was missing something and that something was only there when she kissed Jasper.

Both pull back with the foreheads touching. "I think that was a bad idea," Garnet says.

Bismuth just smiles. "I think that was a great idea." Bismuth breaks away from Garnet, but keeps an arm around her waist. 

"How so?"

"Because I got to kiss a good friend and crush, even knowing that nothing will ever happen between us."

Garnet lowers her eyes and frowns slightly at Bismuth's statement. She know what Bismuth is saying is true, she just wishes it wasn't like this. 

"Come on," Bismuth says as she leans down to pick up  Garnet's bags. "I only say that because I love you, I do, but I know where your heart is yet I can see it splitting in two." Bismuth turns to look at Garnet. 

"You're still in love with Jasper, and you try to hide the fact that Pearl is slowly taking claim of your heart too. I don't want to add to your dilemma and with me being still a little heart broken over Crazy Legs, I don't think, it'd be wise for either of us."

Garnet doesn't say anything. She knows that Bismuth is right. She usually can be. "I know Bis.," Garnet says and tries to force a smile.

"Don't force your smile," Bismuth winks at Garnet. "But tell me more about your lunch date with Miss. Ballerina." 

Garnet let's out a small chuckle. "It was good. She's really a good person and she's one hell of a ballerina. She's going to be at the sports dinner."

Bismuth furrows her brows but doesn't stop their walking like she wanted to do. "So if she's going, why didn't you go with her? I know she asked."

"She did, but I had already asked you. I knew you we're out of sports, but you we're pretty big in high school. Plus, the drama."

"Ahh. I was, wasn't I.? And by drama, you mean Jasper."

Garnet nods her head. "She would've had a fit and if I had gone with her, Lapis would've had a fit."

"Understandable. But you know if you didn't go with Pearl because of Jasper, that's saying something."

"I know, but hopefully with you by my side, everything will go smooth. I know Pearl would love to see you .. again."

Bismuth laughs. She and Pearl had some good times in high school before she moved. Truth be told she had a crush on the ballerina too. They tried to but Pearl wasn't over Rose Quartz yet. 

"It'd be good to see her too."


	10. Chapter 10

When Garnet and Bismuth arrived at Garnet's place, Jasper was sitting in front of the front door.

"Hey so, I'll just see you later. I can't wait for everyone to see you in your dress," Bismuth says to Garnet as Jasper stands.

"You're leaving me?" Garnet questions as she turns to face Bismuth. 

"Yeah, I gotta get back to work. I'll see you Garn." Bismuth hands Garnet her bags. 

Garnet smiles a small sad smile. "Okay. Don't forget to wear that tux I like on you so much." Garnet winks at Bismuth, causing the latter to blush. 

Bismuth let's out a hearty laugh and pulls Garnet into a hug. "You wrong for that."

"No, what would be wrong is if I was to kiss you in front of her."

Bismuth let's out a soft chuckle that vibrates Garnet's whole body. "You right, but go talk to her."

Garnet pulls back to look at Bismuth. "I don't know what I'd do without you Bis." Garnet places a quick kiss on the corner of Bismuth's mouth. 

"Go." Bismuth says softly.

Garnet nods and heads toward her door. "Jasper," Garnet says as she opens her door. 

Jasper follows Garnet into the apartment. "Can we talk?"

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?" Garnet makes her way to her bedroom as Jasper locks the door.

"Let me take you to the dinner." Jasper sits down on Garnet's couch. 

"Aren't you taking Lapis?" Garnet exits from her bedroom, barefooted.

"She won't mind."

Garnet looks at Jasper and shakes her head. "You know that's a lie. Just take Lapis. Bismuth and I will see you there." 

Jasper clenches her fist at the mention of Bismuth's name. She doesn't like the way Bismuth looks at Garnet even if she says they're just friends. 

"Why are you going with her?"

Garnet rolls her eyes and makes her way to the kitchen. "Want a drink?" Garnet pulls down a bottle of wine from her cabnits. 

"Nah, but you didn't answer the question. 

"Wasn't aware I had to answer to you." Garnet pulls down a wine glass and begins to pour herself some. "I'm going with her because I want to and because I can." Garnet puts the bottle back and pucks up her glass. 

Jasper doesn't say anything, just looks at Garnet for a while. "Why'd you let me go?"

Garnet takes a sip of her glass but doesn't look at Jasper. "Because."

Jasper stands up and makes her way toward Garnet. "Because why? I thought we were good."

Garnet takes another sip before placing her glass down. "Because she was going to get you either way."

"You didn't know that."

"But I know you and I've heard of Lapis. I've dealt with girls like Lapis. They take what they want."

"But I wouldn't have done anything."

"How do you know? She got close enough to almost have sex with you. You let her get close enough." 

"Because I wanted you. Because I loved you. Because I couldn't see myself with anyone but you. That's how I know."

"Well, look where you are now." Garnet leaves her glass and heads toward her bedroom.

"Because  _you_ let me go!" Jasper reaches out and quickly but gently grabs Garnet's wrist. 

"Because she was going to make you cheat on me! Get it now. I let her have you because she was going to make you cheat on me, whether you meant to or not. She was going to take you from me either way and she would not stop until she got you!" Garnet raises her voice as she snatches her wrist out of Jasper's grip. Quickly she makes her escape to her bedroom's bathroom and shuts the door. 

"Garnet, open the door," Jasper calls from outside the bathroom door. 

"Go away Jasper," Garnet calls as she slides down the door, her back against it as tears slide down her cheeks.

Jasper sighs and too slides down the door, with her back against the door. "Garnet, please opens the door. I just want to talk."

"I don't want to talk anymore," Garnet says and sniffs.

 _Is she crying?_ "Garnet please open the door. I don't want to leave with you crying," Jasper says quietly.

"I'm not crying."

"Then come out." Jasper stands up from position on  the floor but places her forehead again the door. "Please."

Garnet wipes her tears but stands up and opens the door. Immediately Jasper pulls Garnet into a tight hug. 

"I'm sorry. Stop crying."

"Me too," Garnet says and squeezes Jasper tighter.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

"Look," Jasper starts as she maneuvers them both to sit on Garnet's bed. "I'm sorry. Making you cry is one of the last things I would ever want to make you do."

Garnet sniffs. "I know."

Jasper removes her arm from around Garnet's waist in exchange for taking Garnet's hand in hers. "Why are you really taking Bismuth to the dinner?"

Garnet attempts to pull her hand back from Jasper's but that latter she tightens her hold. "I don't want to talk about this any more."

"Garn., please?" Jasper let's out in a soft whisper.

Garnet lets out a soft sigh and drops her head. "Because she was once in the sports world and because I needed someone on my side."

Jasper furrows her brows, but drops her hold on Garnet's hand to lift Garnet's chin so she's looking at her. "I am always on your side."

Garnet shakes her head and Jasper removes her hand. "But you're not Jasper," Garnet pauses. "You can't protect me from the anger boiling up inside Lapis and you can't protect me when your anger at Pearl bubbles out. But Bismuth, she can."

Jasper furrows her brows even more. "What you mean my anger at Pearl? What does she have to do with this?"

Garnet looks away from Jasper's gaze. "Remember when I had lunch with Pearl? She asked me to the dinner. I politely told her no because I knew you'd be even more upset than you are now with Bismuth."

"Look," Jasper reaches out for Garnet's hand but the latter pulls away. Jasper let's out a sigh. "I guess you're right, but I would still like to take you to the dinner."

Garnet shakes her head again. "We can't. I love you, I do, and I always will, but I can't."

"Why?"

Garnet doesn't say anything, but moves to stand up and begins pacing her room. 

"Garnet," Jasper calls but the latter doesn't stop. Jasper sighs and makes her way off the bed and to Garnet. "Hey, just stop," Jasper says as she comes to rest behind Garnet with her arms around the latter's waist. "What's going on?" Jasper whispers against Garnet's curly afro.

Garnet closes her eyes at Jasper's embrace, but tears begin to form behind her eyes.  _What will happen if Jasper finds out the truth?_

"Garnet?" Jasper whispers out. "Please, don't shut me out."

At the mention of the phrase, the tears begin to escape Garnet's eyes. She never wanted to shut Jasper out. She never wanted things to be like this. She knows where she went wrong, but she can't go back now. She thought they'd make it through 'til the end. Yet, here they are, just within reach yet out of reach at the same time.

Jasper could feel the sob racking through Garnet's form before the latter let out any sound. Jasper tightens her hold on Garnet but manages to turn her to face her. "Hey, what's wrong? Please, stop crying."

Garnet couldn't stop the tears from falling and just buries her face into Jasper's chest. The only thing Jasper could make out is the repetition of the word "sorry" as Garnet tightens her hold on Jasper's back.

Jasper tightens her hold on her ex-girlfriend and just whisper soothing nothingness into her hair. 

After a while, Garnet's sobs subside as well as her tears. She didn't know when but somehow Jasper managed to get them both laying down on her bed.

Garnet wipes her face and stares up at her ex-girlfriend. Damn, she fucked up.

"I have a question," Jasper's voice breaks through Garnet's thoughts. "You really let me go because of Lapis?" 

Garnet drops her head. "I did. I meant it when I said I've dealt with girls like Lapis-they take what they want and they won't stop 'til they get it."

"But you haven't actually dealt with Lapis, how did you know that she was like that?" 

Garnet turns her gaze onto her and Jasper's locked hands. "I can't tell you that. I don't want to mess up your relationship more than it is."

Jasper uses her free hand to lift Garnet's chin and turn her to face her. "Honestly, there's nothing you can do to mess our relationship up more than it already is. Please, just tell me."

Garnet glances at Jasper's eyes and immediately regrets her decision. "I met a few of Lapis's ex-es. A few of them were actually really good friends of mine. They all mentioned that before the got with Lapis that they were dating someone else, but as soon as Lapis came into the picture, they're relationships ended. Some were caught in sticky situations with her and some didn't do anything with her, but she spread rumors that they did."

"So what are you trying to say?" Jasper questions with eyebrows furrowed.

Garnet shakes her head. "I can't Jasper. I don't even want to believe that it's true, but I know it is. I don't want you angry at me."

"I could never be angry at you. Garn., please, don't shut me out now."

Garnet shakes her head again. "She purposely broke us up and I let her. I let her tear us apart and now we both have to live with my mistake."

Jasper shakes her head and tightens her hold Garnet. "You're not solely at fault. I should have never let her get that close. I wish I had known." Jasper uses her free hand to lift Garnet's chin. "We are both at fault here and even more so because the love between us is still ever burning. I'm sorry Garnet."

Garnet feels the tears threatening to spill over and shakes them loose. "Don't be, I was the one that actually let go. I let her take you, hell, I gave you to her."

"You only did it because you knew how she was and I let her get close. I put you in that predicament. For that, I am sorry."

Garnet smiles a forced smile at Jasper.

"Don't force your smile." Jasper runs her thumb over Garnet's bottom lip. "Never force your smile. It's one of the best things about you."

Garnet smiles a real smile at Jasper and tightens her hold on her. "So, where does this leave us?"

Jasper lowers her eyes. "Honestly, I don't know. I know I still love you, I know you still love, but I also know that we cannot be together. That has start to become real clear now."


	12. Chapter 12

_'Five minutes until the game starts'_ , Garnet thinks to herself as she and her mother Ruby sit in the stands awaiting Jasper and the team to come out for the championship game.  
"So you're still taking this Bismuth to the dinner?" Ruby questions as she sits next to her daughter.  
Garnet sighs and rolls her eyes behind her shades. "Yes mom, Bismuth is still accompanying me to the dinner."  
"I don't understand why you just don't go with Jasper. You two were such a nice couple," Ruby responds.  
"Because mom, Jasper has a girlfriend. Why are we talking about this anyways? Jasper and I talk about this enough."  
"Okay, okay. It's clear you don't want to talk about this," Ruby says and turns her attention to the field, right as Jasper and her team enter onto the field.  
As Garnet turns her own attention to the field, she catches Jasper's gaze. In her eyes, Garnet can see a mix between surprise and what looks to be relief.  
She's seen that look before once when she first attended one of Jasper's football games.

_Garnet watches as Jasper and her team run out onto the field. There's five minutes left in the first half; 7 to 10._  
_Garnet watches and her breath catches in her throat as Jasper looks up and catches Garnet's shaded gaze. She could only make out what looks to be disbelief and joy in her eyes._  
_It's not that she's never attended any of Jasper's games, she's attended all of them regardless of Jasper's awareness._  
_Her mother Ruby used to coach Jasper's team before she left to open up her own gym._

_As the second half of the game gets closer to a close with one minutes left; 21 to 17, Garnet watches as Jasper's team forms just outisde the enzone._  
_As Jasper shouts out, Garnet watches as Jasper pulls her arm back and launches the ball into the enzone and player 23 catches the ball, winning the game._  
_The crowd goes wild and Garnet softly claps along._  
_Garnet waits for the crowd to dissipate before she makes her own exit out of the stadium._  
_"Hey, wait," a voice calls out and Garnet instanstly stops in her tracks. "I-I've seen you around before. Aren't you the boxer Garnet?" Jasper says as she catches up to stand in front of Garnet._  
_"I am," Garnet replies._  
_"Heh." Jasper scratches the back of her head. "So, what you doing here? At the game I mean?"_  
_"Just came to watch," Garnet says before making her way around Jasper._  
_"Wait," Jasper calls and gently grabs Garnet's wrist._  
_Garnet looks down at Jasper's hand on her wrist before looking up at Jasper._  
_Jasper quickly let's go of Garnet's wrist. "Go out with me."_  
_Garnet blinks behind her shades. "We'll see," Garnet says before walking away._

"Yeah!!! You better run Jasper!!!" Ruby's loud voice draws Garnet out of her thoughts.  
As Garnet turns her attention to the game, she just catches Jasper breaking through and into the enzone.  
"All right Jasper!!!" Ruby yells again, jumping up from seat with a fist in the air.  
Garnet rolls her eyes at her mother but cant help the smile that crosses her face.  
Garnet's smile drops as she once again catches Jasper's gaze. Without saying a word and never breaking connection, each let each other know they were thinking about the other night.  
Their connection is only broken as Lapis runs on the field and hugs Jasper.  
"Come on, lets go congratulate the champion," Ruby tells Garnet.  
Garnet just nods her head and follows her mom down the stands and onto the field.  
"Coach Ruby!" one of Jasper's teammate calls out to Ruby. Ruby puts up a hand to show she saw them.  
"Jasper, congratulations," Ruby says with an outstretched hand as Lapis and Jasper part.  
"Thank you Ruby," Jasper says and shakes Ruby's hand.  
"Congratulations Jasper," Garnet says and quickly hugs Jasper.  
Once they separate, Jasper looks at Garnet. "Thank you. Did you enjoy the game?"  
"Mhmm," Garnet mumbles but doesn't actually say.  
Garnet can feel Lapis' gaze boaring holes into her.  
"Let us take you out for dinner," Ruby says as she places a hand on Jasper's shoulder.  
"Babe, what about the chamionship dinner with the team?" Lapis questions.  
Jasper looks at Lapis. "Babe, I always attend those team dinners. It's not often that one gets to eat dinner with the legendary coach Ruby."  
Lapis doesn't say anything, just nods her head.  
"Great! Come Jasper, I have another proposition for you," Ruby says aa she and Jasper walk together. Garnet and Lapis just follow behind the two.


	13. Chapter 13

"I understand if this situation makes you feel uncomfortable and to my own knowledge I had no heads up about this celebratory dinner," Garnet says to Lapis as she and Lapis follow behind Ruby and Jasper.

  
Lapis takes in Garnet's words. "Uncomfortable is an understatement. Do you have to come?"

  
"I could make up an excuse but I've been around each of them long enough to know that if I try, they're going to question me like I'm a little child and piss me off. Do you have to come?" Garnet fires back.

  
"And leave Jasper with you? Never."

  
Garnet lets out a chuckle. "You really should have more faith in Jasper's ability to control herself."

  
"It's not Jasper I don't trust."

  
Garnet chuckles again. "Well, I'm not concerned with Jasper as more than a friend. But answer me this, if you're so distrusting of mine and Jasper's relationship, why are you still here?"

  
Lapis is at a loss for words. She never expected this question from Garnet.

  
"It's cool, don't answer," Garnet replies. "You may not trust me around Jasper but I wasn't the one to break up a relationship in order to get in a relationship with one of the partners."

  
"So now you're going to pay me back by ruining mine and Jasper's relationship?" Lapis fires back.

  
"I'd never stoop to that level. I fortunately have respect for others and their relationships."

  
"Then why don't you leave Jasper alone and let us be happy?" Lapis raises her voice slightly.

"Bring your voice down. Lapis, as much as you hate it, you can't stop Jasper and I's interactions. We were friends before we dated and are still friends after you broke us up. That's not going to change."

  
Lapis rolls her eyes but says nothing else.

 

"I'm concerned about those two back there," Jasper lets out to Ruby as they continue walking.

  
"Understandable. Ex-girlfriend and current girlfriend in the same proximity. Wouldn't be an issue if you and Garnet never broke up," Ruby lets out.

  
"Wasn't by choice," Jasper mumbles under her breath.

  
Ruby glances back at her daughter and Lapis. "Answer me this, do you still love my daughter?"

  
"I do," Jasper pauses, "but I got love for Lapis too."

  
"Mmmhm," Ruby mumbles and nods her head. "Let me ask another question; can you live without one of them?"

  
Jasper takes a moment to consider Ruby's question. She could live without Garnet, but she doesn't want to. And Lapis, at this point she's scared of what Lapis would do not only to her but to Garnet.

  
"It's not that. I was living before I met both of them and I'm sure I'd be fine without them. Your daughter I don't want to live without but Lapis, there's no telling what she'll do should I leave. Even though Garnet is capable of taking care of herself, I'm worried about what Lapis will try to do to her," Jasper tells Ruby.

  
"Let her try," Ruby pauses. "I understand and respect the fact that Lapis is your girlfriend now, so I'll leave this conversation at that."

  
Jasper nods a thanks to Ruby but glances back at Garnet and Lapis. _What are they talking about?_

  
"So this new proposition you were talking about?" Jasper trails off.

  
"Yeah. I'm adding a football bootcamp to the gym, care to teach it?" Ruby asks.

  
Jasper snaps her head to Ruby. "Isn't that more of your field?"

  
Ruby lets out a hearty laugh. "It is, but I'll have my hands full getting Garnet ready for her own championship match."

  
"Let me help with that instead. I wasn't the best boxer but I kept Garnet on her toes," Jasper counters.

  
"She's not going to be happy with either of us about that," Ruby states.

  
"She's already not happy with us."

  
Ruby lets out another hearty laugh. "You right about that. Alright, you have a deal." Ruby sticks out her right hand for Jasper to shake.

  
"Deal." Jasper takes Ruby's hand in her and shakes it.

  
"So, I was thinking Chinese for dinner," Ruby states after getting her hand back.

  
"You know Chinese is my favorite," Jasper says with a laugh. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for these these next two short chapters.

"She said that to you?" Peridot lets out a soft chuckle as Lapis recounts the day's earlier events.

  
Lapis rolls her eyes. "Out of everything I've told you, that's what you took away?"

  
"I'm sorry, but she raises a good point. She has told you on multiple occasions that she and Jasper are just friends yet you still don't believe her. I'm just trying to understand why you're still disbelieving of her and why you don't just cut your losses," Peridot says as she works on her comuter program.

  
"'Cut my losses'? So you agree that something is going on with them?"

  
Peridot rolls her eyes. "You're hearing what you want to hear. The more you stress Jasper about Garnet, the more you're losing her."

  
"She'd never leave me, she said that. I just need to find a better way of forcing Garnet out of Jasper's life."

  
"Do that and guaranteed Jasper will leave you, regardless of what she said."

  
"She wouldn't dare," Lapis says with venom in her tone.

  
Peridot just rolls her eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this short chapter.

"Focus Garnet, you're leaving openings," Ruby says as she manages to hit Garnet on her side.

  
Garnet tightens her position and throws two body shots, only one of them making contact with Ruby's torso.

  
"You're slacking. Come on Garnet, both those hits should have landed," Ruby says as she bounces around on her toes.

  
Garnet grinds her teeth and manages to get Ruby with two more body shots to the torso and one to Ruby's head.

  
Garnet hears the door open and is hit with a smell she recognizes. Jasper.

  
"Aight, aight. Nice. Take a break," Ruby says as she takes off her head gear and makes her way out the ring.

  
"Another fighter," Garnet says as she continues to stand in the middle of the ring.  
It takes a moment, but soon another fighter gets in the ring.

  
"What are you doing?" Garnet questions as Jasper finishes climbing into the ring.

  
"I'm here to help," Jasper says as she positions herself into a boxing stance.

  
"Let me guess, mom's idea?" Garnet says as she aims a shot at Jasper's torso in which Jasper jumps back from.

  
"Maybe." Jasper throws a barrage of shots at Garnet, most of which the latter dodges but one manages to hit Garnet in her side.

  
"I'm tired of y'all conspiring against me." Garnet lands a punch on the side of Jasper's head. "First the dinner and now this." Another shot to Jasper's torso.

  
"She's just doing what she thinks is best for you," Jasper says and throws a shot at Garnet but it gets blocked.

  
"Well, she's not helping. She's making things worse and you're not helping either." Another shot connects with Jasper's side. "How can I get over you if you keep constantly inserting yourself into my life?"

  
"She just wants to help." Jasper blocks a hit and counters with a shot to Garnet's torso which also gets blocked.

  
"And what about you?" Garnet throws a barrage of shots at Jasper. "Next time she wants you to help, you tell her," a body shot to Jasper's torso. "That if I don't know about it, you won't do it." Garnet finishes by landing three shots to Jasper's head and an uppercut that knocks Jasper on her ass.

  
Garnet takes a breather and notices Bismuth is standing by the door. Garnet smiles slightly and turns back to Jasper who is still on the floor of the ring.

  
"I'm taking a break." Garnet takes off jer head gear and her gloves before climbing out the ring.

"Hey," Bismuth says smiling as an annoyed Garnet makes her way toward her.

  
"I'm sorry for this," Garnet says softly.  
Bismuth furrows her brow. "Sorry for wh-," Bismuth gets cut off as Garnet cups her face and kisses her.

  
Bismuth, even in her schock, manages to pull Garnet closer before breaking the kiss.

  
"What was that for?" Bismuth questions as she notices Jasper staring daggers at her. She fights off the shiver running down her spine.

  
Garnet drops her head briefly before picking it up. "Sorry, I'll explain on the way." Garnet grabs one of Bismuth's hand and leads her out the gym.

  
"On the way to where?" Bismuth questions but she has a feeling even Garnet doesn't know where. 


	16. Chapter 16

"So what was that about?" Bismuth asks after they were a distanced away from the gym.

 

Garnet doesn't answer and Bismuth stops walking and turns to Garnet, hands still locked.

 

"Seriously, what's wrong?"

 

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have kissed you," Garnet replies not looking at Bismuth.

 

"Hey." Bismuth uses her free hand to lift Garnet's chin so they were looking into each other's eyes. "What did she say?"

 

Garnet sighs. "I just don't understand."

 

Bismuth furrows her brows. "Understand what?"

 

"Why my mom is so hooked on me and Jasper. Is like she doesn't want to accwpt the fact that me and Jasper are over. Everything she does just makes this whole ordeal a lot harder to deal with."

 

"Have you talked to her about it?"

 

Garnet lets out a chuckle. "Talk to Ruby? Have you ever tried talking to my mom? She's so stubborn."

 

Bismuth smiles. "I wonder where you get your stubborness from."

 

Garnet rolls her eyes but a smirk can be seen on her lips.

 

"There you go." Bismuth tightens her grip on Garnet's hand. "Look, I understand what it feels like to have a parent meddle in your love life, but I think you have to make a choice."

 

Garnet furrows her brow.

 

"Hear me out," Bismuth adds quickly. "You and Jasper still love each other, anyone can see that. But you also seem to want to move on but are hesitant. You have to make a choice. Either decided to move on fully or talk to Jasper about y'all feelings for each other."

 

Garnet drops her eyes. She knows Bismuth is right.

 

"You're right Bismuth," Garnet says quietly.

 

Bismuth frowns. "Why do you sound so sad?"

 

Garnet bites her bottom lip. "I'm not. Just tired I guess."

 

Bismuth nods her head but doesn't say anything. Instead she begins walking, pulling Garnet's arm slightly. "Come on, there's something I want you to see."

 

..

 

They continue walking until Bismuth stops in front of a tiny art gallery.

 

"What's this?" Garnet asks.

 

"You'll see." Bismuth opens the door and holds it open for Garnet to walk through.

 

As Garnet walks into the little gallery, her jaw drops and she immediately turns toward Bismuth; questions swimming in her eyes.

 

All around them are scattered pictures and scultures of Garnet and every other upcoming sports athletes.

 

"Come," Bismuth says and leads Garnet to a wall in the back of the gallery. On the back wall is a portrait of Garnet holding the Championship belt.

 

"But I haven't won it yet," Garnet whispers.

 

"But you will. I've seen all your fights, I know what you are capable of, but do you see the cloudiness of the background?"

 

Garnet nods her head.

 

"That's the unsureness I see in you. The part of you that is not completely sure of what you can do. Come." Bismuth walks away from the picture and leads Garnet to another.

 

Garnet's jaw drops as she looks at the next picture. It's her, in the red and black dress that Bismuth picked out for her. She can barely recognize herself. Garnet frowns at the picture.

 

Bismuth turns to look at Garnet, watching her. "You can't see it? Your beauty, your grace, your strength, your power. Can you see it?"

 

Garnet shakes her head, tears in the corners of her eyes.

 

"You are better than what you allow yourself to be put through. You are better than who you allow to affect and influence you," Bismuth sighs. "I drew this based off the memory I have of you in that dressed. It was one of the first time I saw your true beauty." Bismuth smiles at Garnet.

 

"You are more than just Garnet the Boxer, more than Garnet, Ruby's daughter. Morw than Garnet, Jasper's ex. More than Garnet, the friend. You are Garnet, the person, Garnet the Woman. You are a force to be reckoned with. A beauty and strength yet tapped into. A soul yet to find happiness." Bismuth swallows, hard. "You have to let go in order to find happiness, because it's waiting for you. It's waiting for you to say, 'Yes, I am laying my burdens down. I am letting go of the past and the hurt. I am ready to have happiness. I am ready for what I deserve.'"

 

Garnet turns away and begins walking out of the gallery. Bismuth sighs and quickly follows.

 

"Wait," Bismuth says and grabs Garnet's arm. "You deserve better than what you settle for. You know that right?"

 

Garnet says nothing but instead wraps Bismuth in a hug, her face buried into the side of Bismuth's neck.

 

Bismuth can feel something wet slide down her neck and wraps her arms around Garnet. She knows Garnet understands.

 

They stay like that for a couple more minutes before Bismuth pulls away, wiping Garnet's tear streaked face. "Come one, let's get you back," Bismuth says but Garnet shakes her head no.

 

"I just want to go home," Garnet whispers.

 

Bismuth frowns slightly. "Then I'll take you home." Bismuth wraps an arm around Garnet's waist, keeping the latter close to her as they make their way back to Garnet's place.

 

..

 

Once they got back to Garnet's place, Jasper was once again sitting outside Garnet's front door.

 

"Want me to leave?" Bismuth whispers.

 

"No, I want her to," Garnet says, referring to Jasper.

 

"Garnet can we talk?" Jasper says, standing up as sge spotted the two.

 

"No. Go home Jasper," Garnet says as she pushes past Jasper to open her front door. "Come on Bismuth."

 

Bismuth looks and frowns at Jasper but makes her way past Jasper and into Garnet's apartment.

 

Bismuth makes sure that Garnet is comfortable before telling Garnet that she has to leave.

 

"I'll pick you up Friday for the dinner. You'll be ready, right?" Bismuth questions.

 

Garnet frowns slightly. "Yeah, I'll be ready. Do you have to leave?"

 

"Yeah, I do. I got some work I need to finish," Bismuth says before placing a kiss on Garnet's forehead and walking out the door.


	17. Chapter 17

Jasper never left. Even as Garnet shut the door behind her and Bismuth, she refused to leave.

 

So she stayed and waited. Eventually Bismuth walked out.

 

"She doesn't want to see you," Bismith responds as she shuts Garnet's front door behind her.

 

"What are you even here for?" Jasper snapped.

 

"I'm just a friend, looking out for Garnet's best interests."

 

Jasper rolls her eyes and growled. "Like I ain't?"

 

Bismuth just shrugs. "I can't answer that. But from what Garnet has told me, you are far from a friend."

 

Jasper growled even more and gripped Bismuth up by her collar. "You think you know everything. You have no idea what you are talking about."

 

Bismuth laughs and uses her hands to pry herself loose of Jasper's grip.

 

"I know a little more than you yourself knows when it comes to how Garnet feels."

 

Bismuth's statement just only seems to make Jasper madder. "You don't know anything."

 

Bismuth shrugs her shoulders. "Maybe so." Bismuth begins walking off.

 

Bismuth gets around the corner before Jasper calls out. "Wait."

 

"How is she?" Jasper questions as she catches back up to Bismuth.

 

"Confused."

 

"You going to say more?"

 

Bismuth turns to Jasper. "Look, its not my business to be telling Garnet's business. I'm just here to help her through a rough time." Jasper raises a brow. "And no, I am not trying to become more than friends with Garnet. We talked about it so she knows. I'm not a threat to you or Garnet. But that girlfriend of yours is."

 

"I figured that. But I can't do nothing about Lapis."

 

Bismuth shakes her head. "You can but you won't. Best advice is to figure it out; you going to try and get Garnet back or you'll leave her alone and focus on Lapis. You're tearing her a part."

 

Jasper lowers her eyes. "I still love her," Jasper whispers referring to Garnet.

 

Bismuth frowns but turns toward Jasper. "I know and she still loves you. But it's not fear to any of y'all playing Cat and Mouse. Someone always ends up hurt."

 

"I know and I'm trying hard to avoid Garnet getting hurt."

 

"She's strong. You know that and I know that. But I had to remind her how strong she is, she seems to have either forgotten or doubted it."

 

Jasper doesn't say a thing. Just let's Bismuth's words settle in.

 

"So then what now?" Jasper asks after aa moment of silence.

 

"Same thing I told her; make a choice. I suggest y'all both have a talk then make y'all own decision and respect each other's decision. You're a real big distraction for her and she needs to be focused. Ruby is not helping but thats a conversation between mother and daughter. You can only work on your part," Bismuth pauses and looks back before turning back to Jasper.

 

"She's not going to do anything that would disrespect herself, you or Lapis. But if Lapis tries anything, I can not promise that I will have control of my actions when it comes to protecting Garnet."

 

Jasper nods her head. "I understand. I may not .. Okay I don't like you but I respect what you are doing for Garnet. I know I should be in your place but shit just went left out of nowhere." Jasper sighs.

 

Bismuth tentatively reaches out and places one hand on Jasper's shoulder. "I know. But I have work to finish, so I'm going to have to cut this conversation. Please, do not go back and try and talk to Garnet. She's needs a moment to gather herself once again. If we don't see you before the dinner, we'll see you at the dinner." Bismuth removes her hand and walks away. Leaving Jasper standing in the hallway of Garnet's building alone.

 

Jasper wanted to go back and talk to Garnet but Bismuth was right, she needs to make a choice. So Jasper turns and heads out of Garnet's building.

 


End file.
